companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:John Pan/CoH1946 Red Army (USSR) Layout
Red Army (Soviet) Layout Tier 0: Regimental Field Command *Production: Combat Engineers, Conscripts Combat Engineers *190MP 4 Men *Armament: 4x Sudayev SMGs *Production: Builds all base buildings, Barbed Wire, Mines *Abilities **Repair **Cut Barbed Wire *Upgrades **Mine Detector x1 (30MU): Provides the Combat Engineer squad with a single Magnetic Anomaly Detector to find mines hidden underground. Combat Engineers are the basic construction and repair units of the Red Army. Conscripts *240MP 6 Men *Armament: 6x M1930 Mosin rifle *Production: Sandbags *Abilities **Throw Grenade 20MU: Throws one RG-42 grenade at the target location. **Throw BZS 20MU: AKA (anti-tank) Molotov Cocktail. The People's Commissar for Foreign Affairs is not amused. **Oorah! 20MU: For 10 seconds, the squad sprints and disregards suppression, but die much more easily. *Upgrades **Bayonets 10MU: While also improving melee damage, the main improvement is that the Mosin rifles actually shoot straight—firing the gun without the bayonet would result in shots going significantly to the left of the aimed target. Increases accuracy and melee damage. Inexpensive cannon fodder thrown into combat after three months of training. Can buy battlefield success through lives, but good commanders rely on them for their versatility. Tier 1: Advanced Rifle Support Command *200MP 15FU *Requirements: Regimental Field Command *Production: Sniper Team, Guards Sniper Team *320MP 2 Men *Armament: 1x Scoped SVT-40, 1x PPSh-41 *Abilities **Hold fire/Free-fire **Camouflage: Sniper Teams automatically camouflage in cover. Sniper Teams are professionally-trained sniper-and-spotter teams that come from dedicated schools in the USSR. They are effective against infantry at long range, and can kill with every shot. Guards *280MP 6 Men *Armament: 4x M1930 Mosin, 2x PTRS-41 *Abilities **Throw Grenade 20MU: Throws one RG-42 grenade at the target location. **Throw BZS 20MU: AKA (anti-tank) Molotov Cocktail. The People's Commissar for Foreign Affairs is not amused. **Button enemy vehicle 50MU: Lays down accurate fire on an enemy vehicle's vision ports and weak points, blinding the enemy vehicle. *Upgrades **DP-28 75MU: Gives Guards two DP-28 light machine guns, boosting firepower against enemy infantry and unlocking the Button enemy vehicle ability. Named after the Bolshevik paramilitaries of 1917, Guards are carefully selected, better-paid, and better-armed soldiers. This makes them far more effective on the battlefield, and thanks to powerful semi-automatic 14.5mm rifles, are also effective against enemy vehicles. Tier 2: Fire Support Command *200MP 20FU *Requirements: Regimental Field Command *Production: MG Team, BM-37 82mm Mortar Team, ZiS-3 MG Team *240MP 6 Men, Requires minimum of 1 crew to function. *Armament: 1x Vladmirov wheel-mounted Maxim, 5x M1930 Mosin *Upgrades **DShK 50MU: The DshK is a 12.7mm heavy machine gun, also mounted on a wheeled platform. Vastly increases damage and anti-vehicle firepower. The MG Team operates a stone-age M1910 Maxim heavy machine gun. Effective against large swathes of infantry but completely inferior to its German counterpart. Can be replaced by a DShK that greatly increases the MG Team's firepower. BM-37 82mm Mortar Team *260MP 6 Men, Requires minimum of 1 crew to function. *Armament: 1x BM-37 82mm Mortar, 4x M1930 Mosin *Abilities **Hold fire/Free-fire **82mm Mortar Barrage **82mm Smoke Barrage The BM-37 is an accurate and reliable foot mortar. It can effectively counter infantry and lightly-constructed buildings from a distance. ZiS-3 DFG *290MP 6 Men, Requires minimum of 2 crew to function. *Armament: 1x ZiS-3 76mm, 4x M1930 Mosin *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Indirect Fire 50MU: Fires a 4-shell salvo of explosive 76mm shells at the target location. The ZiS-3 is the mainstay of the USSR's anti-tank firepower. Its 76mm shells are capable of penetrating most German armor, while it can also be used to indirectly barrage an area. Tier 3: Light Vehicle Command *200MP 40FU *Requirements: Fire Support Command or Advanced Rifle Support Command *Production: GAZ-64, T-70, DT-70, SU-76M GAZ-64 *160MP 2Men *Armament: 1x SG Machine Gun *Abilities **Recon Lockdown: Shuts off the motor and hides the vehicle from enemy sight, granting camouflage and vastly increase sight range. The GAZ-64 is a general-purpose unarmored vehicle used primarily for scouting purposes. T-70 *240MP 35FU 3Men *Armament: 1x 20-K 45mm The T-70 is the USSR's basic armoured platform for light fire support and reconnaissance. Its semi-automatic 45mm cannon is effective against light vehicles and infantry. DT-70 *200MP 20FU 2Men *Armament: None *Abilities **Transport: The DT-70 can transport up to 12 infantry. **Reinforce: Infantry can reinforce around the DT-70 Built off of a T-70 chassis, the DT-70 is an open-topped infantry carrier. Garrisoned infantry—including mortars—can fire out of the vehicle, but are still vulnerable to enemy fire. SU-76M *220MP 50FU 3Men *Armament: 1x ZiS-3 76mm *Abilities **Indirect Fire 50MU: Fires a 6-shell salvo of explosive 76mm shells at the target location. The SU-76M is essentially a self-propelled ZiS-3 divisional field gun. It has decent anti-tank capabilities as well as being able to function as a light artillery piece. Tier 4: Medium Vehicle Command *260MP 80FU *Requirements: Light Vehicle Command *Production: T-43, BM-13N *Upgrades **T-43U 150MP 75FU: Upgrades the T-43 to be equipped with an 85mm D5T-85BM cannon, greatly improving its anti-tank firepower. T-43 *320MP 120FU 5Men *Armament: 1x F-34 76mm, 2x DT Machine Gun *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Ram Enemy Vehicle: The T-43 will ram into the target vehicle, dealing damage to the enemy but also damaging itself. Relatively ineffective against heavy tanks but incredibly potent against tanks with similar or lower mass. *Upgrades **Applique Armor 50MU: Lines the T-43 with bolt-on armor plating, increasing armor protection. The T-43 is the successor of the T-34, one of the tanks that caused the first Soviet Armor Panic. With the same high-velocity 76mm gun and even thicker well-sloped armor, the T-43 is even faster, tougher, more reliable, and even easier to produce. BM-13N *180MP 25FU 2Men *Armament: 12x rocket launch rails *Abilities **Fire rocket barrage: Unleashes a salvo of 12 122mm rockets The BM-13, commonly refered to as “Stalin's Organ,” is a powerful rocket artillery truck. Able to unleash the equivalent of two howitzer batteries' worth of firepower in less than a minute, it is very feared by all German forces. Tier 5: Heavy Vehicle Command *240MP 100FU *Requirements: Medium Vehicle Command *Production: SU-107, IS-3 SU-107 *360MP 140FU 5Men *Armament: 1x ZiS-6PO 107mm *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Fire Concrete-Penetrating shell 50MU: Fires a 107mm concrete-penetrating shell at the target. Greatly increases vehicle armor penetration and can utterly crush enemy buildings. The SU-107 is the new Soviet tank destroyer, designed to go toe-to-toe with German tanks. Built off of the T-43, it gives up the turret and machine guns for a massive 107mm anti-tank gun that can destroy an E-50 600 meters away. IS-3 *500MP 200FU 5Men *Armament: 1x D-25T 122mm, 1x DShK *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Fire Concrete-Penetrating shell 50MU: Fires a 122mm concrete-penetrating shell at the target. Greatly increases vehicle armor penetration and can utterly crush enemy buildings. The IS-3 is the tank that forced the Tiger and Panther tanks to rely on flanking and the Germans as a whole to adopt the E-series of tanks. With aggressively sloped frontal armor, a tough hemispherical turret, and a powerful 122mm main gun, the IS-3 can stand up to any German tank. Doctrines (Support) There are five kinds of support available to Soviet commanders: Shock Assault Troops, Armored Warfare Troops, Deep Operations Troops, NKVD Troops, and Lend Lease Troops. Shock Assault Troops Combining assault infantry and absurd levels of artillery, Shock Assault Troops allows the Soviet union to break through the toughest enemy defensive strongholds. Rapid Deployment (1CP) Decreases call-in time of all infantry by 25%. Conscript Assault Package (2CP) 50MU per upgrade. Equips the conscript squad with four PPSh-41s. Gives Conscripts access to the PPSh-41 sub-machine gun. With a high rate of fire and a massive 71-round drum magazine, the PPSh-41 vastly boosts their combat effectiveness in close quarters. Assault Engineers (3CP) *360MP 6 Men *Armament: 6x PPSh-41 *Abilities **Repair **Cut Barbed Wire **Throw Grenade 25MU: Throws one F-1 defensive grenade at the target location. The F-1 has a large shrapnel kill-radius and can easily cause friendly fire. **Throw Satchel Explosives 50MU: Throws a satchel full of explosives at the target location. Equipped with a 10-second fuse for the thrower to get out of the blast radius, these things can easily blow apart enemy defensive structures. *Upgrades **ROKS-48 60MU: Equips the Assault Engineers squad with a ROKS-48 flamethrower, boosting their effectiveness against enemy infantry—especially against garrisoned infantry. Assault Engineers are infantry specially trained to break through enemy lines. Wearing SN-44 armored vests that block 9mm bullets and wielding PPSh-41 SMGs, they are devastating at close range and can stand up to much more punishment that your average Conscript. ML-20 (8CP) *500MP 4 Men, Requires minimum of 2 Crew to function *Armament: 1x ML-20 152mm *Abilities **152mm HE Barrage: the ML-20 will fire a salvo of 5 shells at the target location. The ML-20 is the hallmark of Soviet artillery battalions. It has decent range and incredibly powerful shells that are far more potent than their German counterparts. Allows Combat Engineers to construct this gun in a stationary emplacement. Sector Artillery (11CP) *200MU, 60 seconds Designates a sector for constant artillery bombardment. By the end of the barrage, the sector (and anything in it) would be reduced to rubble. Extremely effective in breaching defensive lines. Armored Warfare Troops Armored Warfare combines advanced Soviet armor with better crew training and vehicle equipment to make the most out of the might of Soviet war machines. Advanced Motor Coordination (1CP) Vehicles within line-of-sight of each other fight better. Tank Descant (3CP) Allows infantry to “Garrison” T-70s, T-43s, and IS-3s. While this means that they can move around the battlefield faster, they also die in extremely close succession should the tank come under fire. Vehicle Crew Self-Repair (5CP) Allows all vehicle crews to repair their own vehicles out of combat. Unlocks the “Vehicle Crew Self-Repair” ability for all vehicles, which can be toggled when out of combat. Spall Liners (9CP) Paste the insides of all Soviet tanks with spall liners. Spall liners reduce the brunt of explosive shots, non-penetrating shots, and HEAT ammunition. Crews are now immune to being stunned by HEAT shots. IS-7 (15CP) *760MP 320FU 6Men *Armament: 1x S-70 130mm L/55, 1x KPV-T 14.5mm HMG, 7x RP-46 7.62mm MG *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Fire APCR shell 50MU: Fires a 130mm tungsten-core APCR shell at the target. Greatly increases vehicle armor penetration and can utterly crush enemy buildings. The Soviet answer to the E-75, the IS-7 is the USSR's 68-ton super-heavy tank. Equipped with naval 130mm cannon mated to a hydraulic autoloader and clad in incredibly thick armor, the IS-7 is capable of countering any German armored monster. What's better, it's dual naval diesel engines give it an unprecedented 1050 horsepower, making it faster than even the German E-50 medium tank. Deep Operations Troops Combining subterfuge, stealth, and air support, Deep Operations Troops allows a commander to strike deep behind enemy lines, where the enemy is weak and unguarded. Radio Intercept (0CP) Informs the commander of all enemy actions, which include the call-in of units, requisition of global upgrades, and the use of doctrinal support. Seizure of Initiative (1CP) *50MU Doubles the speed of which infantry capture strategic points. Effective for 30 seconds. Spetsnaz (4CP) *320MP 4 Men *Armament: 4x ADK *Production: Builds mines *Abilities **Camouflage: Spetsnaz automatically camouflage in cover. **Throw Smoke Grenade 20MU: Throws one Smoke Grenade at the target location, obstructing field of view. **Sprint: For 20 seconds, Spetsnaz will sprint. **Demolition Charge 75MU: Sets up a massive demolition charge at the target location. Deals massive damage to the enemy structure while also being potent against anything around it. Spetsnaz are well-trained airborne infiltration infantry, trained to stealthily enter an area, gather intelligence and seize any opportunities. Armed with ADK assault rifles built by Degtyarov and rising star Mikhail Kalashnikov, it resembles the German StG 44 while being completely original and easier to produce. Spetsnaz parachute quietly onto the battlefield. La-14 Air Patrol (6CP) *100MU Puts a single La-14 fighter on station for the next 240 seconds. All enemy air support will be neutralized during this period of time. Il-8 Air Assault (12CP) *250MU For the next 60 seconds, a pair of heavily-armored Il-8 close air support fighters will continuously circle the battlefield and attack any enemy that enters their strike zone with machine guns, 23mm autocannons, and dozens of 2.5kg anti-tank bombs. Don't think that your Flakpanzer can stop them. NKVD Troops Call upon the paramilitary detachment of the People's Commissariat for Internal Affairs to support you with top-notch infantry, fanaticism, propaganda. Comrade Stalin Speaks! (2CP) *50MU, 30 seconds Marshal Stalin will give a radio speech that will be broadcasted on every unit's radio. Increases the morale of all units by 25% for 30 seconds. NKVD Detachment (3CP) *340MP 4 Men *Armament: 4x ADK *Abilities **Throw Grenade 25MU: Throws one F-1 defensive grenade at the target location. The F-1 has a large shrapnel kill-radius and can easily cause friendly fire. *Upgrades **RPD LMG 90MU: The newest LMG in the Soviet arsenal, the RPD is based off of the rare ADK assault rifle, but with a bipod and a larger magazine. Increases firepower substantially. NKVD Detachments are formed of well-trained officers that excel in counterintelligence and propaganda. They are also powerful in close combat due to having martial art training. Buffs the morale of nearby units. Not One Step Back! (4CP) *50MU, 60 seconds While active, infantry in friendly territory fight harder but lose the option of retreating. Boosts rate of fire and accuracy but turns off the “Retreat” function. Scorched Earth (5CP) *50MU Destroys the strategic point, rendering the sector neutral until the strategic point is repaired. Great at disconnecting territory and denying it to the enemy. Incendiary Artillery Barrage (8CP) *150MU An ML-20 saturates an area with 152mm thermite incendiary shells, denying access to enemy infantry. Should enemy vehicles stand in the barrage, there is a chance that they will also receive damage. Lend-Lease Troops Use the most out of US-supplied equipment to defend the Motherland. M1 Garand (1CP) *40MU per upgrade Equips Conscript squads with six US-made M1 Garands. Boosts rate of fire and accuracy at medium and long range. M9 Bazooka (2CP) *60MU per upgrade Equips Guards squads with two US-made M9 Bazookas. Firing 60mm HEAT warheads, M9 Bazookas are significantly more effective against enemy vehicles and structures. Replaces the PTRS-41s. Supply Drop (3CP) *100MU A US C-47 Skytrain will paradrop two crates of 30 Fuel at the specified location. M4A3E8 Sherman Command Tank (5CP) *300MP 100FU *Armament: 1x M1A1 76mm, 2x M1919A4 *Abilities **Prioritize Vehicles/Free-fire **Command Aura: Improves accuracy of units in same sector by 100%. *Upgrades **Sandbags (50 MU): Provide the Sherman with some sandbags in the front of the vehicle, providing improved protection against HEAT projectiles. Originally designed in 1941, the US manufacturers have constantly upgraded it to keep up with Commonwealth requirements. In 1943 the tank was supplied to the USSR under the Lend-Lease agreement. The Red Army likes to use the roomy Sherman as a command vehicle. M7B1 Priest (9CP) *400MP 100FU 5 Men *Armament: 1x M101 105mm *Abilities **105mm Barrage: Barrages a target location with eight 105mm shells. Built off of the obsolete Sherman chassis, the M7B1 Priest can provide mobile artillery fire support, filling in the gap between the time when more powerful stationary artillery are relocating. Category:Blog posts